Daydreams
by smaragdbird
Summary: AU, Azazel is a single father raising Kurt, who is a little too concerned with his appearance and hopelessly crushing on his classmate Ororo Munroe. Azazel/Janos, pre-Ororo/Kurt


Azazel is a single father who raise a teenage boy and his son, Kurt is a horny! teenager but can never get laid because he's too shy to flirt and cares too much about his appearance. And Azazel's surreally hot boyfriend wandering around the house half-naked makes Kurt keeps wondering. HOW could his father get someone who looks so gorgeous and yet loves everything about him including his tail and red skin? Slight jealousy, or a wet dream would be nice.

. ?thread=8977092

Kurt was standing in front of a mirror again, cursing his blue skin, tail, clawlike hands and feet and narrow face. Hell, even his hair was blue and curly on top of that. The world clearly hated him. Of all the features he could have inherited from his parents he got the least attractive ones.

Kurt was fifteen, prone to teenage depression, too worried about his appearance and hopelessly in love with Ororo Munroe, the prettiest girl in his class, the mansion and the whole world.

"Out of the bathroom, Kurt, now!" His dad had teleported in, glaring at him and yes, it was possible that Kurt had blocked the bathroom for an hour or two now but it was for a good reason.

Not that his dad would understand. Kurt pouted at him and teleported into the kitchen or rather against the kitchen table.

"Damn, "he cursed when a strong hand gripped his arm to help him up.

"Oh, hi Janos," Kurt found himself blushing. Janos let him go and gave him a friendly smile. If Janos was here for dinner then that meant he would stay the night which meant that he would make breakfast tomorrow morning. Kurt's spirits lifted up a bit at that. Janos made the best breakfast of all. Janos' jacket hung over the back of one of the chairs, he had rolled up his sleeves and tied back his hair. Kurt stared dreamily at him cutting vegetables and handling three different pots and pans at roughly the same time. Mr. Lehnsherr had once told them that cooking was an art but Kurt had never understood until he had seen Janos doing it.

Hi father teleporting into the kitchen ripped Kurt from a daydream where he contemplated the difference between Janos' and Ororo's eyes, both dark, but so very different and-

"Have you done your homework?" His father was taking out the plates for dinner but his tail was wrapped around Janos' waist. Kurt wondered wistfully if Ororo would ever allow him to do that, if she even liked his tail or if he should hide it from her view.

"Kurt," his father said in a voice that clearly indicated that Kurt hadn't answered some question he had asked him.

"Yes, yes, I have," he said annoyed which was a blatant lie but he had physics in the first two hours tomorrow morning and Mr. Munoz had already given up on him ever paying attention. Ororo didn't like physics either which was why they were in the same tuition group.

Tonight Janos had cooked Paella which was delicious and Kurt hid his grin at the way Janos rolled his eyes when his dad tried to pronounce it.

"Seems like love does go through the stomach," His dad said, nuzzling Janos' throat. Kurt looked away but something stirred in him.

Later, when he was washing the dishes with Janos, he asked, "Can you teach me?"

Janos tilted his head at him.

"Cooking."

Another head tilt, clearly asking why.

"There's a girl in school," he mumbled, blushing up to his hairline.

Janos laughed. He looked even more beautiful when he laughed, Kurt thought, and blushed again. Janos nodded and mouthed "tomorrow" at him.

"Thanks so much!" Kurt said excitedly, his tail flailing behind him.

They finished the dishes together and Kurt didn't linger once his dad came back. There was, after all, a good reason why his dad's bedroom was on the ground floor and Kurt's was right under the roof.

Kurt "accidentally" managed to come down the next morning just when Janos came from the shower, walking downstairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest glistening and his long hair sleek and wet against his neck.

Kurt blushed, especially when he noticed that his tail had crept upwards but he was unable to look away. Janos finally noticed him and ruffled his hair as a morning greeting. Kurt hastily mumbled "good morning" averting his eyes, but still watched Janos' back until he vanished in his dad's bedroom and Kurt went into the bath. The air inside was damp and still smelling faintly of Janos and his dad's deo.

Embarrassingly when Kurt took care of things his thoughts strayed from Ororo to Janos sometimes. He would never be able to look him in the eye again.

Afterwards he tried to form his curls into something spiky, having given up on trying to smooth them with hair gel. Kurt wasn't too sure why he had curls when both of his parents had smooth hair, maybe because his mom was a shapeshifter which would also explain why his hair was blue and not black or red. He had tried dying it once but that had had zero effect which was even more unfair. If it would at least contrast with his skin like Ororo's soft, blonde locks did with her beautiful dark skin.

"You worry too much about your appearance." His dad said, having teleported into the bathroom again. Kurt refrained from snapping something about privacy and that if Ororo stayed over every second night then he wouldn't have to worry so much about it.

Instead he walked into the kitchen, avoided Janos' eyes as much as possible and devoured his breakfast since he was already late for school.

Mr. Munoz clearly wasn't impressed when Kurt teleported to his seat at the last moment, which he should be because it wasn't as easy as it looked, but Ororo smiled and waved at him.

Kurt hesitantly waved back, blushing again. Next to him Clint rolled his eyes and muttered "for fuck's sake" exasperatedly. As if he could talk. Kurt knew that Clint blushed every single time Mr. Coulson did so much as look into his direction.

Kurt pulled out his homework discreetly. No one was listening anyway since Scott knew all the answers and everyone in the school knew that Mr. Munoz was dating Scott's older brother and likely wouldn't ignore Scott.

Apart from those two lessons, Wednesday was Kurt's favourite day since he had all his lessons with Ororo and art on top of that. Mr. Logan didn't think much about teaching them art history and let them work on anything they wanted to. If he wasn't so intimidating Kurt would probably have "thoughts" about him too.

Kurt cursed quietly when he dropped the folder with his pictures as soon as he opened his locker.

"Oh, are these yours?" The voice was so lovely it was unmistakably Ororo's. She picked up his pictures from the floor and bending down, her hair parted over her neck. It was a very nice neck and Kurt would have loved to kiss her just underneath the hairline like his dad did so often with Janos.

"These are wonderful," she sounded like she meant it, too. Kurt didn't get a single word out. Ororo laughed delightedly when she found the portrait he had made of her last week during maths. She had worn her hair in pigtails then and the brightly striped jumper with a black skirt.

"Oh, you drew me a lot more beautiful than I am." She said, giving his pictures back to him and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Then she left with her friend Jean for the cafeteria.

Kurt was still standing there, his pictures clutched to his chest when Toad hit him with his tongue.

"Earth to Kurt! I want food and I want it now." Bemusedly Kurt followed his friend into the cafeteria which was bursting with people. Jamie Madrox and Tony Stark were competing for the attention of Theresa Cassidy, not that her father would ever let her date either of them, Clint was gazing adoringly at Mr. Coulson's back, food forgotten and promptly stolen by Toad and Jean was flirting with Scott Summers, so Ororo sat with Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers instead. When she saw him she smiled again and waved him to come over to their table.

Kurt promptly walked into Emma Frost Jr. and his lunch was only saved from ending up on the floor by Professor Xavier's telekinetic interference.

Toad had abandoned him for Victor, so after Kurt had scrambled for his floating lunch he followed Ororo's inviting hand-wave to join them.

"Hello," Kurt said shyly when he said down. Steve smiled friendly and even the usually so stern Peggy quirked her lips.

"So, "Steve said," Ororo told me you're an artist-"and five seconds later they were in a conversation about art. Steve knew exactly what he was talking about even if he preferred early American modernism to French impressionism which Kurt favoured.

Also Ororo smiled at him three more times and asked him if he could do another portrait of her.

All in all it was probably the best schoolday he had had in a long time even if Toad complained on the way home that Kurt had ditched him for the 'cool' kids.


End file.
